


Ramza X Alma: Float Through Ivalice

by Myst_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Ramza and Alma float magically though the sky! Ramza/Alma
Relationships: Alma Beoulve/Ramza Beoulve





	Ramza X Alma: Float Through Ivalice

Decided to try my hand at the whole "paraskirt" thing, and put my own spin on it. Here, Ramza and Alma from Final Fantasy Tactics float through the sky with the power of...Alma's skirt? Maybe she has the "Float" spell cast upon the flappy thing. Whatever the case may be, she seems quite content in her brother's arms. ^_^


End file.
